Tahitian Renewal
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: "So comes snow after Light, and even dragons have their ending" - StiCy
1. A- anniversary

**Tahitian Renewal**

**A- anniversary**

**December 1st**

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

The rain flowed rapidly in a steady stream endlessly, heavily striking on the rooftops and turning the sidewalks and roads into a very grate extent lakes of lacking brightness, vividness and sheen, muddy water. Dark gray clouds plastered across the sky, only letting a few rays of faint sun slip past the barrier. The dull, tedious, and repetitious sound of raindrops beating on the sidewalk blended in with the occasional whoosh of the breeze through the naked treetops. Everything was lacking interest, gray, and dreary - even the atmosphere. People dressed in heavy coats each bearing large umbrellas walking quickly with purpose, not stopping to look at anything or anyone.

A couple walked together, hand in hand. Watching as the rain poured on, while slowly colliding with the small diamonds that glitter emitting from the gray clouds. The Kingdom of Fiore was quiet, if you didn't count the bustling of feet hitting the melted ice, and the occasional beeping of the horns. Wasn't it a great day to just relax, sit close to your loved one while carefully reading a book, enjoying the small sweet antics your beloved would do to get closer to you or simply place a hand around your shoulder to indicate he'd protect you no matter what. But just as great as that sounded, it also was a fantastic idea to simply look around, and simply catch fresh air.

A blond beauty wielding the zodiac keys rubbed her shoulders indicating her skin was a bit cold even though covered in such clothes felt raw. Trying to not seem helpless, the stellar mage simply got closer to her boyfriend. Once her body had came into small contact with his, the blond man quickly shrugged of his jacket and wrapped it around his beloveds small fragile body. A fight of protest was given, but as quickly as it came it ended. Lucy Heartfilia could feel her cheeks slowly growing pink. She knew just by the small lights the streets produced and discharged he would be able to tell she was turning fifty shades of pink. Her mind slowly drifting off to many thoughts.

Sting Eucliffe took note of his girlfriends body posture. Knowing her mind had already drifted to its own place, it was starting to annoy the Dragon Slayer, but still he found it cute that she somehow had the ability to actually start dozing off while eating, sleeping, or even walking like right at the moment. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for her constant dozing off, they would have never encountered each other. Never would he have thrown that damn can of pepsi at her, never would she have nailed him right in his family jewels, never would he have admitted that he liked her, never would she have become his... His and only his. Sting Eucliffe loved Lucy Heartfilia.

Slowly walking around the kingdom, the blond couple both wanted to sit, but noticed that the benches were all wet and filled with snow. Or the melted snow that is. It's early December, well it's December the first, so the Kingdom Of Fiores citizens didn't exactly expect a mother lode of snow drizzling down non stop... But it's not like they were expecting a rainy day! Gosh, the snow had somehow gotten released early this season, meshing well with the water and creating sleet. In fact, The blond man with a scar running through his eyebrow had saved Lucy's life three times, and a random lady who was running after her kid. Luckily for her, Sting had gotten a hold of her child. Although the lady respectively thanked him, she didn't exactly seem happy about it. The poor child was being held by his pants... Giving him a popsicle to the core. Lucy laughed full heartily at her boyfriends expression. It went from happiness to dark detaching his anger at the lady. But Lucy had grabbed onto his arm and walked. Continued walking to wherever their legs felt like.

His mind was engulfed by his thoughts. He still had not gotten her anything. And today marked a special day, a day of their first confession. What a lame boyfriend he turned out to be. But it's not like it was his fault, they've only been going out for a year, and she had made it quite clear she didn't really enjoy any of the cheesy crap all the boyfriends on TV get their girlfriends. She loved something from the heart, something sweet, hand made. Just from him to her. It wasn't like Eucliffe had not tried making his special girl something. Shit no! He tried making her a mug, a nice pink mug that had the 'S&L' sign over it with a darker shade of pink across it. After placing it to be heated, the mug came out like a damn piece of shit. The Light Dragon Slayer was beyond pissed. Trashing the place like a rampaging child throwing cups and mugs and glitter all over the store, hitting a switch and the whole place started to beep red. Indicating something bad had happened. Not only did he somehow mange to burn down the small store, he was also banned. Legally banned for even looking out the window. Yeah, like he ever wanted to be seen there in the first place anyways.

Sting felt his leg slide move smoothly along the frozen ground while still maintaining contact to the ground. Lucy had grabbed his upper body just before he was going to crash face plant. Rubbing the back of his neck, he waited for her share of a long lecture, but it never came. He had lectured her to stay close to his body, not walk fast, and look at where she was going. If she had slipped and he didn't notice she would have gotten hurt.

"Ne, Sting?" Lucky started, holding on to his muscular hand for more support. His head shot to her, gazing at her cocoa colored orbs, seeming mesmerized as the snow slowly glistered at the background, pooping her lips slightly to take another breath to say a word. While slowly playing with the ends of her lustrous blond locks. He could already tell she was nervous. He also knew quite well what her confession will be. And he will beat her to it. Just like he had beaten her to their first confession. "I know," his voice was small and distance. His muffler had coughed up his words and sighed as a puff of air had been discarded from his captivating lips. "I know it's our anniversary. We have been together for a year Lucy, do you really think I was oblivious to such a thing?" His voice was out of tune. Not once had his eyes changed to show his emotions. It was an emotion she wasn't quite used to, for his looks gave her chills. "I know..." And he stopped walking holding her shoulders while the umbrella was only tilting on her head. "I know, you love something made from the heart Lucy Heartfilia... But let me be honest, I tried making a mug for you, but it turned so bad, even the shop had burned up, reduced to nothing but ashes, and that fucking shit was the only thing not harmed." He admitted, feeling shy, this was new for her outgoing boyfriend.

Lucy didn't know what made her move, she felt as if she was being moved like a puppet. Her pink lips made contact with his rigid cheek. Feeling her warm and glossy lips kiss him square on the cheek, didn't only turn him pink, but also stiff. "I don't care, you know how much stuff from you count to me." she grabbed his mitten covered hands and placed them on her cheek bone, feeling his thumb carelessly play circles on her skin. "I don't care if it's shit. I still want it." Her voice was nearly a whisper, being footed off into the gusts of cold air and following the tides.

"Are you Sure, cuz actual shit would be better and pleasing." She didn't know if he was joking, or simply being serious but that didn't stop her from clutching her stomach and emitting a small feminism laugh. She loved him, every nook and cranny of him. But his insecurities of becoming her 'prince charming' was always blocking him from going all out with their relationship. Telling him that she doesn't want a 'Prince charming' instead she wanted a 'Sting Eucliffe' a cheeky bastard, that's ego is bigger then his ass. But even with all the words she spoke, all the sentences she combined, all the paragraphs she turned into a story, he still wouldn't stop trying to be her 'Prince Charming' . And yet that made her feel uncomfortable, it also made her feel protected. It made her know someone was out there that actually had slight memories of her that constantly took up the place. And she was more then grateful.

"Come on, Lucy... how about I just buy you something?" Here we go again. The never ending conversation of money and love. It would always turn to this. She waved it off, before it could ruin there date. Before he would insist on taking her to at least buy something with a price tag that would definitely stain a burn in his pocket. She loved him, she loved his body, she loved his face, she loved his arms, she loved his hair, and mostly... She loved his heart. His angry expression went by unnoticed by the blond mage, as she started to walk alone leaving Sting to get wet due to the now small drizzle of transparent water droplets. Feeling a blue hand hold her shoulders tightly, she twitched her mouth ends into a smile, her cheeks warming up, and her eyelids half closed. Would he be able to stay angry with her for how long?

"Lucy, I'm a lam-" stopped, just like always, why must he be so dictator? Couldn't he just let this go by? And when this day is the special day that they met. Couldn't he just glance at the glistening snow droplets? Or gaze at the gloomy kingdom that was hurting to pass each other to reach their destination. Maybe even take his hearing senses and list all the traits he hears when listening lightly to the sounds?

"Sting, hand me that mug." it was an order. An order that didn't go unnoticed by his side. The cold soaking man grumbled, his back slouched down his face digging deeper down his scarf and his hands fisted and drugged deeper down his pants pockets. He wasn't budging. His fresh scent being pushed by the wind crashed to Lucy's nostrils filling her head with his musk. Oh how he smelled good... Steadily, Lucy grabbed his arms and pulled the small key chain like mug. It was sparkling, in its own way, the small cup was not for drinking that was sure. But it's distressed color seemed to congratulate Sting for making her giggle, her shoulders jumped in acting and her scarf was solely slipping from around her neck. Any moment now it would go flying with the wind. Her moist eyes only added more confusion to Stings features. The poor blond man didn't even know what the hell was going on, but as long as she smiled and cried tears of happiness. He guessed it would be alright if he would let this one slip by. His clear face was finally getting annoyed, the peaceful atmosphere moments ago was visibly gone. Her loud giggles filled the open air that was howling like a pack of wolfs. The watery substance that fell from her eyes were being cleared by her boyfriends hand.

Aqueous small ponds filled the empty streets. Sting didn't like getting wet or dirty, but after secretly reading a small story in her drawer, he knew she loved being childish and jumping around in ponds splashing around with sticky mud. The gray skies had opened up and revealed shining diamonds, with its mother full watching its babies fall to the ground while some of the diamonds stitched to the sky preventing them from shooting. The dragon slayer grabbed her hands, pointing to a watery ditch. "Wanna Princess?" He asked, holding his hand out for her, slowly meeting constant with his hands she was lifted up in the air and slowly brought back down with a kiss to the forehead. The teary sky indicated that even tho night time came, it sure as he'll wasn't going to turn off.

"Shall we head home princess?" His voice was intending to end the days fun, but what they had done for the whole day was brilliant. And special. She loved it and will cherish it till the end comes.

"Why not?" She asked, her face slowly twisted to a sad expression. The day came to an end and he had to leave to his guild. She wouldn't be able to see him for another week. Even though they had the lacrima visions, and small jobs they could take together, it wasn't quite pleasing. When they do have a day all for themselves, they had to make extra sure that they tried different stuff and made sure that it was special. She didn't want today to end. His guild was still in Magnolia, but her friends still have no clue the blond lady was in a relationship. No one knew. And she wanted to keep it a secret from Them till she was sure they wouldn't go crazy and raid his guild. Even though Sabertooth had become great partners with Fairy Tail, they still had their fights and disagreements. Sting was the Guild Master, asking Lucy to join his guild in front of her home guild had caused a three week 'payback' revenge war. But still, Lucy never indicated she was dating or anything.

"What's with the face Lucy?" His arm dropped around her shoulders, their umbrella long forgotten on the ground where they had forgotten its presence. She gazed at his eyes, his orbs, his sapphire blue orbs always made her think. Think that what if he suddenly dumps her? Who would she go running of to? Gray, even though he would kill her first for not telling him about such things between her and Sting, then he would go and personally freeze Sabertooth with his devil ice slayer magic. Not only would that be embracing, but it would just show how low she can go, then there was Natsu... He would do more then what Gray would ever do in a lifetime, but he also had his own girlfriend to take care of, and show his love to her and her alone. She didn't know...

"-ucy!" Sting shouted. His voice wasn't angry rather then worried. She had drifted off into slumber while he was worriedly guiding her to her right path. He always guides her. Even when she's hurt and sour, he'd pick her up and kiss her hurting spot. Showing he would not move a inch without her hand fitting flawlessly into his. "You wo-" there now it was his turn. Their relationship had just started, he would be surprised if she constantly asked him such a question that also made him wonder. Wonder, would he really dump her in a year or two? Would he fall in love with a plastic? Or simply get bored of her. He didn't know the answer himself, but sure as hell knew he loved her more then yesterday and the day before. He was sure and even tried making himself believe that she's the one he'll marry and have kids with, but then. It's strikes him. Strikes him hard like Laxu's lighting bolt, just like the time he almost got Sting leaning in for a surprise kiss to his smaller 'sister' the roughly built man had stung his ass for almost a month.

"Yes," came his reply. Short and honestly. His features bold, his body stiffened as he stopped walking and gazed at her face intensely. He didn't know if she was ready to smack him or if her spirit lion would come and bite his head off in any second now, but he wanted to test her, to tease her, to play her, to get to know her better.

"Y-you will?" Her voice lost its place in her larynx and she couldn't find her ability to spit it out. Was he really dumping her now? Today even? And she's been asking him this since they had gotten together, wait... Could this mean he's tired of her constant nagging and pleading? Maybe it was her way of enjoying more kisses anywhere but her mouth when they were alone... No maybe it's just her in general.

"I will love another girl," he stopped, her face was cracking, her heart was shattering, and her feet almost gave in, something told her that in his tone there were more words to crash and cram their way into her heart, so she waited and waited for his words. "She would look gorgeous, have an amazing body, look pretty, and she'll be able to look and act like you, and she'll call me dad." He finally cracked a smile. A damn shitty smile that gave her heart super glue and stitched back her thoughts. Her legs gave in and her face made immediate contact to his warm chest. Her sobs were loud and uneven. He guessed the way he told her and made her wait was harsh. But she would not believe him. She should believe him when he told her there was absolutely no girl in the world that could or would ever take the slightest bit of a chance to compare to her. He told her countless times. But she would never listen. Never understand. Never let her thick skull take in that he was surly 'the one'. Her sobs didn't look like they were at all going to calm down or stop solidly. Her eyes were shut tight and her face was surely trying to hide its features from him. They fell to the ground his hands wrapped around her body. He almost gave her a heart attack. Did he really mean that much to her? Was he really important?

"Come on, you should have believed me! So I knew there was just one girl who I really could love just as much as you. Or sometimes even more. And it's going to be our daughter. Our baby girl. Yours and mine... Me and you... Lucy... I mean it, I love you a lot." He stopped, pulling her away from his chest, while she hiccuped and rubbed her eyes, "Here..." He placed his hand on his chest by his heart, "It goes crazy whenever I look into your eyes, then I feel like some shit is building up between my biceps, I can't talk sometimes because you make feel crazy and wired. Your eyes are big and enchanting. Your lips are smooth and creamy. You're... Just so different." He admitted. His bangs covering his eyes, creating a shadow over his face. "I know I love you. Without a doubt. But why do I sometimes feel like whatever it is I tell you, somewhere deep down in your mind there's a voice nagging you that I'm lying?" He stopped, wait... Was this how he was feeling when she always insist on him doing absolutely nothing for her but from the heart? Was she scaring him!

"That's how I feel Sting Eucliffe..." Her heart stopped aching, her head stopped drifting, and her legs stopped working. Her mind was finally starting to sort out her emotions. And her heart agreed.

"Sting, let's change... How about, you stop being my Prince Charming. And I'll stop my constant worrying..." Her voice held happiness, and her eyes were covered in joy. Sting just shook his head, his blond bangs sticking out from under his white wool hat That Lucy had made for him. "I will never stop being your Prince Charming. " he admitted pulling her closer to him and embracing her small fragile body. She was more then enough in Stings life. He loved her more then anyone, "Thank you," she whispered. Her words echoed through his ears as the wind swished her words around like tug of war. the wind picked up as it started to get creative, it's thundering rain flashed a lightning for the couple to walk around the Kingdom of Fiore, apparently, the wind was so strong that all the lights on the streets were off, little to no light was being illuminated. The snow and rain were colliding together, pouring to the ground as if the sky was bleeding. While the swirling winds arched the naked trees, throwing a hauntingly beautiful howl each time the breeze came into contact with the trees as if singing their own melody. The blond couple stood up from were they were currently embracing, Sting grabbed at her upper body and brought her closer to him if at all is possible!

The booming sky and angry clouds , with the chilling atmosphere, shaped the couples first anniversary date

"Happy anniversary Princess..." His words were lost between the wind and his muffler, but she made out what he said... His head lowers to the ground with his hair sticking out, he was her prince.

"Happy anniversary my Prince..." Her words were out of tune, but she didn't care, she loved him and he loved her... He really is her Prince Charming.

With those words last said and stitched to the air, the blond mage couple walks briskly together in the streets of Magnolia... To wherever their feet took them...as long as they were together.

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

_Next Chapter : B- bliss_

_Preview:_

_wind moving across the earth covered in icy sheets of pure white snow. where even the foot prints of a nocturnal animals could be heard as their small four feet crunched under the raw sheets of ice. Lucy felt the warmth at her back from the fireplace as she closed her eyelids and shifted her weight on her boyfriends body. Instantly he wrapped his hands around her small curvy waist and took in her scent. Her mind instantly became mush, her hands wrapped themselves on his chest and her small fists had a handful of his shirt. This was Bliss...utter Bliss..._

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

**how are you all? Sorry it's a new story ^_^ altho... It's not a continued chapter... It's more like... One shots in winter. With 31 or 30 days... how much ever days December holds :P**

**I'm a winter freak, so please excuse that all my stories are in winter... *smiling sheepishly* :P anyways, did you guys enjoy reading?**

**Thanks in advance for all the reviews fav and follows this story will get ^\^**

**Love y'all**

**~Fate =D**


	2. B- bliss

**Tahitian Renewal**

**B- bliss**

**December 2nd**

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

As the nipping wind swayed from side to side harshly. The heads of small yellow tulips around the small complex in magnolia moved with each gust of wind to come, the small tulips that had not yet been stripped of their colorful petals were vibrating violently like terrified animals in an all out war with their prey. The wind smashed its weight on visible windows as it made small eerie cracking noises with each push. The Kingdom Of Fiore in a small town called Magnolia, a small complex laid silently with no lights indicating it's not celebrating Christmas this year, and seemed to personally ask Santa Claus to not visit this year.

A muscular man with shaggy blond hair laid beside a curvy blond. Taking in her scent with each passing second. As if her total existence would parish in an instant perhaps he was sleep thinking again, the White Dragon Slayer seemed to be thinking, as he carefully looked around the prone figure half sprawled in the bed with him.

Lucy had gotten sick instantly this morning, clutching her stomach and screaming her wits out, he woke up to a bloody mess... quite literally. Not only she had puked out last nights pizza, but also some blood. Sting had went crazy, going all over Magnolia in hope at least a decent shop of pharmacies were open very early in the morning. But he came back with horrible news. He honestly didn't know what he was going to say, his girlfriend had trusted he came back with medicine to heel her aching pain.

Lucy stirred in bed as she placed her blond locks back behind her ears and listen carefully to her beloveds heart beating. Sting placed his hand on her sleeping head. Her soft gold locks mesmerized him. She had told him once while playing a game, that she loved placing her ears on his chest to listen carefully for his heart beating. She blushed while admitting this as they stopped playing the game of 'truth and dare' from that day on seeing as it only made the couple blush and nervous.

Looking around her small apartment, Sting sighed to him self as he noticed his exceed sleeping on Lucy's legs. He hated seeing his small friend being taken lightly like this. He swore to Lector that even if he had gotten himself a girlfriend he would never neglect the small creature. To be honest, Sting himself doubted his words for a few months. The White Dragon Slayer knew that he couldn't really keep dividing his attention to both parties. He knew that deep down, he would somehow choose Lucy over Lector and it broke his heart to even think such a disrespectful move to his own best friend. Sting had only ever dated Lucy and another girl. The other girl he had dated wished that Lector wouldn't join them in any activities the couple would engage in and on their second date, Sting broke her heart to shreds, not giving a damn hell care. Though he loved Lucy from within his heart, he prayed silently that she does not forget about his red exceed and as if God had answered his prayers, on their third date Lucy had insisted his male exceed join them. And from that day he knew, and was sure that he would never forget about him.

Rogue and Fro, seemed to hear a lot about his girlfriend from Lector and the proud egotistic blond himself. Fro had instantly commented that he wanted to meet her, his best friend the shadow slayer had also agreed to meeting a special lady in Stings life. But the blond would always give excuses, stating that maybe today is just not the day. Giving his friends lame stories and hiding more often then not. Fro had asked Lector for her name while the velvet exceed was visibly sleeping from that day, Rogue and Frosch had both figured out the lady. And waiting quietly when Sting himself will finally show them his pride and joy. They were however quite astounded at his density. He would always visit Fairy Tail, go on sudden small jobs with a blond girl -the guys later found out her name- and blush each time her name was brought up in a conversation. Sometimes Fro would say stuff, as if the little exceed was hinting they knew, but the blond man didn't even let the words of the frog loving cat sink in his thick skull.

Letting out an ear piecing screech from a well rounded pink shaded mouth woke Sting from his night dreams and he honestly didn't know what to do. Her body would shake nervously and she would start muttering crap, just a hour ago she threatened to kill him with a hard boiled egg. Sweating like crazy she emitted her own body heat this time, seeing as how shady this room got, the blond man had slightly opened a crack from her windows just above them to keep from her sudden blast of heat, smoothing her soft hair back into place, he cupped her hands in his and warmly shook them, telling her he was right beside her. And there was absolutely nothing to fret about. Calmly and peacefully she would return to her sleeping state, her hands still wrapped around her growling tummy as if the harder she wrapped her hands around her stomach the pain would actually stop.

Sighing, Sting knitted his eyebrows together. Using his hearing scenes to listen carefully for his girlfriends heart beat. He would do this every time she coughed and stirred. It was still dark outside for sure, no one would be opening a shop at three am in the morning. Lucy had caught a cold quicker then Sting could sneeze. That is a saying, considering the fact Sting would sneeze at anything that filled his nostrils. The man was once with beloved blond taking her out in a date, somewhere between the date the celestial mage had brought a strong scented perfume and practically jabbed it in his left nostril. Resulting in the muscular blond with a scar running past his left eyebrow to not only sneeze continuously, but also smack into a stand with perfume that cost thousands of jewels which fell and broke all the perfumes around them, that didn't stop there... When the sudden different scents came crashing in his body, he could not even see anymore. In the end, the whole store was reduced to colorful glass. Shivering at the memory he shut the window and made sure to lock it.

Somewhere between their dating time line, Lucy had changed her keys and placed locks on her windows. Between their kissing and making out, a loud notice started to bounce at the door. Threatening to open up any moment. Not only did Sting have to hide he was also squished between the ground and the under bed. Sting had suggested she bought locks, but as quickly as the argument had been addressed it was swished away with Lucy's next words, saying that she had absolutely nothing to hide, and Fairy Tail were her fiends. A week or so later followed, Sting wanted to surprise his small stellar mage with a wake up kiss, he snuck in from the slightly open window. But what he saw before his eyes only got him angry, angry for the fact his girlfriend was sharing a bed with a different man. His inner dragon woke up and practically shot Natsu off the bed. But before any damage could be done, Lucy had stopped him. He later on found out, that her friend had crashed in her home and decided to sleep with an already taken girl. From that incident, The White Dragon Slayer had brought a great lock for her. Showing that this time he was not taking her opinion on the matter.

He loved his girl, and he always kept her to himself. anyone who dared stare at her in a way only he can, received a beating of a lifetime. Some even sued, but always resulting the same way. Sting is never guilty. He was jealous, which he had admitted to his lady. He told her straight on, he gets jealous when she sleeps with other men, or when she hugs another male. He just feels crap, like for some reason their touch will leave their smell plastered across her skin. The more that bugged him the more it came true. Although he tries to not show his weakness, Lucy just somehow always manages to unlock that feeling and makes Sting become quite vicious towards other men.

"Sting..." Her small voice choked out her throat, his head shot down to what was seen of her head. She was currently slouching in a ball with her head between his armpit and the start of his back, with her hands laying aimlessly across his well built chest. Her left knee was virtually rubbing his shaft each time she would stir and crack a cough. While her right leg was intertwined with his left. He loved sleeping with her. Her body would strike his in an instant. He just loved the way she would fit perfectly by his side, she was not taller then him, she was not crazier then him, and she was not stupider then him, in fact, she was smaller then him, she was quite sane, and she was smart. Perfectly smarter then him.

He hushed her small voice, letting her ears get filled with his voice, letting her know of his presence. She would wake up every few hours asking if he was here, her hands wondering around until she grabbed something relating to his body. "I'm right here..." Rubbing her palm with his index finger, he managed to bring her down and let her continue the sleep she requires. Gazing at the tissues scattered across the room, he didn't think she would need that much in just three hours. Her whole house was running with bacteria due to her constant sneeze and coughing. Sting was sure he would get a cold from her, but stayed with her nonetheless. Making her chicken soup, and when he failed at that, ordered one from a store that runs twenty four seven, dumping the contents in a different bowl to seem as if he had cooked the steaming meal.

The 'do you cook' conversation never came up during their dating period. He can cook if she was standing by him and telling him what to do... but when he's left alone, he doesn't even know how to boil water without burning the apartment. Sting had asked his best friend the twin dragon partner for lessons on making simple foods, but it only resulted in Rogue losing half his hair, and Fro crying about a monster... Needless to say, Sting had not only caused Fro to be afraid of a new monster, but also had to deal with the shadows himself. Rogue would try and physically harm Sting for taking half his hair, and mentally for scaring the shit out of Fro. This fight had lasted a month. The whole thing had died down when Sting stayed at Lucy's dorm for a few weeks.

Weisslogia's adapted son didn't know what was worse, not telling his friend about Lucy, or the fact he's keeping the relationship a secret from practically everyone. He doesn't care if the world knew he was taken now, but the little fragile blond had seemed to care. Saying it would change everything. And it was his end point that will change drastically, giving him small examples of what her guild would do to him. From Natsu's burning pit of fire, and Grays freezing ass arctic magic. To all the other members. But still deep down he wished to at least show her to his guild. He knew for a fact that they would take her in like their very own member. Sabertooth had changed, it changed for the better, nothing was missing except her. He had never acutely told her to meet his part of the family, so he wasn't sure if she would reply to a 'yes' or 'no'. After all the things she explained to him on how her family would plan out his death he had not even brought up the conversation since last three months.

But this time, the blond man was quite determined to at least introduce her to his part of the family. He wanted Rogue and Yukino to meet his girlfriend, he wanted Orga to shut his shit about Sting and his 'imaginary' girlfriend. And wanted so badly for Rufus to shut his trap about remembering crap about Sting and what the blond himself once said about getting down with one girl. He really wanted to show his affection to her in a place without getting punched or thrown a sword at. And it was getting tiresome to be called a 'pervert' so many times. If she agrees to meeting his family Sabertooth, then he could hug and kiss her without getting jabbed in the ribs. He so badly wanted her to come. In Sabertooth, they could do a lot of stuff in that they can't do in Fairy Tail.

Shaking his head from the sudden need of sleep, he slapped his face to wake himself up. He can't sleep today, he just can't let her alone while pain was taking her form. If he won't stay up with her then there way absolutely no need to crash at her place. He should have let Gray and Natsu take care of her at least they won't sleep on her... Well, they would sleep on her in general to keep her warm, but that's not the point, the point is, if he falls into a dreamless slumber, it would be as if he was never in her apartment. So staying up to be there for her consent needs was what he should do.

Stirring a bit in bed to find a different comfortable spot on bed, he noticed Lucy placing her head on his arm. He liked the fact she uses his body when she sleeps, but please put your head anywhere but his arms. He didn't know if it was another affect from Dragon Slayer magic, but his arm would fall asleep instantly whenever she stayed put in one place. and he didn't see it in himself to push her head away in the condition she is in right now. He just... he couldn't really. Her knee jabbed his shaft in place, receiving a wincing hiss to escape from his mouth. Slightly and carefully he pushed her leg away, earning small mummers from her side. He really didn't understand what she said, this time, he was more focusing on his throbbing shaft rather then her small sleep talk.

Lucy talks in her sleep like crazy. But Sting had taken note that she only talks when she's very sick. She would blurt out the truth and mumble shit about people, how Natsu hates her cooking if it's not spicy, but would gobble it down anyway sometimes he says it's from her. Or how Gray states that he can live in her room as long as he can sleep on her bed all the time, which sometime between her confessions changed to Erza and how she would raid her drawers and pull on her painters and bras. To this point, Sting had taken notice that when you ask her questions to what she's talking about in her sleep she would answer you subconsciously. As quickly as the Erza topic came Sting had instantly asked where that drawer was. Letting his perverted side take advantage of the moment. He loved her gullible side. And finding about more of her secrets when she sleep talks only made him feel closer to her.

It was as if she was drunk. But he knew that she doesn't like to drink unless it was such a big event, and even there she would either wet her lips or take a sip or two. After experiencing a drunk night, she had admitted she doesn't like drinking anymore. He didn't know what to reply, he loved drinking... The bar men knows him by name in the huge pub down town. He would drink the years away in an instant. But after finding out he drinks everyday Lucy had begged him to stop, to at least drink once a month or even two months. Telling him if he dies on her she wouldn't know what to do. So he tried to stop, he tried to chew gun instead, but that only hurt his teeth. So then he tried to drink milk... That only made him want to drink alcohol more. Then he went to Rogue, telling him about his ordeal, the shadow dragon slayer suggested Sting drinks behind her back and not tell her. But Sting never accepted that request telling him that there was no way he would lie to her. After that, he realizes it's been about a month since he went drinking. Later on he realized it was just his mind playing tricks on him, he could go on and not drink that's for sure.

Sting gazed at her sleeping forum. She was so cute. Small and fragile. Made him wonder just how many times those lips of her had captures anothers then his own. Made his blood boil. After asking, he found out, she almost married her last boyfriend which was the only other guy she had ever dated. Slapping Lucy with the twenty questions game, she laughed at how jealous he sounded for something that had happened when she was only thirteen. But nonetheless he still asked questions, how many times did they kiss where were his kisses left, had he ever tried claiming her as his own by biting and leaving a mark. Or if they had any sex encounters. But all were a no. They never had anything beyond kissing on the lips which was once or twice. The event had been dropped down when she ran away from her home, her arranged marriage taking half the blame from her rash decisions. Even for such a little thing, he was still quite sad. Sad that someone has kisses her, how would he know if he kissed her better or not?

All was rested assure, when she explained that he had no feelings towards her just like herself. Explaining the kisses were merely a peck, and even that was taken to such dullness it created it's own level of failure. The questions were then left alone as Sting had stated there was no more need for explanation as long as there wasn't really much of a 'love' feeling going on. That didn't leave Lucy from asking him about his late girlfriend. Her first question wasn't about how he loved her, or how he saw her... No it was about his earring...asking if the girl had gotten him that jewel dangling from his ear... Her voice sounded as is she was sad, he knew there and then she was also jealous of other girls latching themselves to him. Embracing her tightly and kissing her forehead he assured her it was no such thing. That sometime between his training he had gotten a liking to a piercing. So he did it and got a jewel like earring. Nothing to it really... As the blond man would say.

Weisslogia's son had not realized that he almost went to sleep if it was not for her small jab to the rib. He quickly pulled a clean tissue and cleaned her nose, then carefully sat her up and gave her the drink of water. He was sure she had absolutely no idea about what he was doing for her... But he also knew that she felt somewhat good when he took care of her. Letting her rest her head on his chest again, he lightly played with her hair. Giving her a warm kiss to her head. Placing his hand in her cheeks and then letting his palm rest across her forehead. Sighing in defeat when he realized her fever was not going to let go any time today. He just hoped her team wouldn't notice her presents and not come look for her... That would be awkward to explain fake reasons about him sleep shirtless with her also half naked body. She was currently wearing only his shirt. As had taken all her clothes off and insisted on wearing his shirt. She loved it, it was huge on her and it was not that long either.

He felt his eyes fall down, feeling heavy... He really wanted to sleep, his thoughts became less annoying by the second as his inner voice started to fade away, he could already feel his head resting peacefully against the soft pillow... While her small body was by his side. Damn, did he really just go to sleep...?

Wind continued to moving across the earth covered in icy sheets of pure white snow. Where even the foot prints of a nocturnal animals could be heard as their small four feet crunched under the raw sheets of ice. Lucy felt the warmth at her back from the fireplace as she closed her eyelids and shifted her weight on her boyfriends body. Instantly he wrapped his hands around her small curvy waist and took in her scent. Her mind instantly became mush, her hands wrapped themselves on his chest and her small fists had a handful of his shirt. This was Bliss...utter Bliss...

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

_Next Chapter: C- Cuddle_

_Preview:_

_It was as if they had never seen each other in such a long time really, as they embraced with such brightness. Their arms clasped around each other and pressed their chests together, one of them enjoyed this hug more then the other. as cold air whisked down Lucy's tears down her reddened cheeks. Neither wanted to let go, and so they didn't. Sting wiped away her tears with his mitten covered hands and said to her, "Everything's going to be alright you know! With his sudden outburst, the small blond had wrapped herself more tighter to his waist letting her face dig deeper into the well built chest of his. They continued the long embrace until time faded away. He wasn't going to let her go... Not when she feels like crap at the moment._

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

**Chapter 2.. Done. Lol I'll update the other story when I'm done with updating my third chapter... Man... Thank you guys so much for faving and reviewing! It means so very much teh meh! Really it does ^\^ now... Writing chapter two! =P**

**-love yah all, Fate!**


	3. C- cuddle

**Tahitian Renewal**

**C- cuddle**

**December 3rd**

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

He sat beside a blond lady while the rain and snow separated itself from the inky sky. Looking out across the city to what was being shown by the small flashes of lightning. Their rigid form in appearance and their unchanging habits making him realize anew that they would always be like this. Lucy and him that is. After he had accepted this, long after it was only a distant voice being called out to him, perhaps not even that. He now realized though. Now had it sunk in his thick skull. Now had it finally been addressed. Now had it been published to many magazines to many reporters. Now it was over. Because the whole world knew now. It wasn't a secret anymore. No, it was stated publicly, against her own will.

A single drop of intense sorrow balled up from the corner of Lucy's big cocoa covered eyes and suddenly, the dam broke, the dam that kept her tears in, the dam that held her emotions visibly, the same dam that kept her strong image... It broke. It broke before her boyfriend. Hot tears overwhelming of grief hung in copious down her face molding with the rain. She was quite thankful at the moment for the rain, she was quite thankful that the rain covered her tears, it covered what was visible to see. Her echoing sobs lost in the high winds that blew away everything she had kept. That gust of wind tore at her tears and sorrow.

And all he could do was watch... Watch as his beloved was being ripped to shreds before his very own eyes, watch as she slowly poured herself out to him. Watch as his small Heartfilia call herself names. He didn't know what to do. "Come on, it's not the end of the world Lucy" Sting choked out, as he noticed her crying echoes have not been decreasing. How much he longed to see her face, how much he wished to kiss every tear that detached itself from her eyes, how much he wished. Playing small circles around her back, he drifted off into his mind. The world becoming mush. As Lucy's crying echoes became yet another fragile high note. Slowly her own form became dark. Then everything became yet another distance memory Sting wished he could bury it with all the other vivid memories he had locked away.

He didn't even know how this came to be, he was simply lounging around in Saber Tooth with his partners and friends when suddenly he had the sudden urge to call his girlfriend. He didn't know what made him do such a thing. A second he was bugging Rogue then the next he wanted to call his love. Frosch had giggled at his sudden actions as he wipped out his device and dialed the small Heartfilia. Quickly came her voice mail, leaving him to nothing but hearing her distance voice. After asking for advise from Rogue -the man had first told him to get a girls perspective- but Sting still asked his shadow friend showing just how much he trusted his own words. Rogue seemed to be a bit pleased, as he answered for Sting to go look for her. Slapping the shadow dragon slayer with quite the bone crushing hug, he left off to find Lucy.

"Come on Lucy... I really don't know how to make you stop crying..." Sting whispered as he came back to reality as a pang of guilt engulfed his heart once he heard a long weeping sound from under him. "You can't cry forever..." He told her, honestly, did the small blond lady think she could cry forever? Did she think her tears were a water fountain? "Lucy... what the hell do you want me to do?" Eucliffe asked, as he pulled of his own wool cap and placed it on top of her freezing head. He really didn't know what to do or say. Right beside him laid a beauty of wonder and here she is releasing her distress out to him. While the White dragon slayer had honestly no idea what to do to quiet her down.

Sting could visibly see the the salty river running down her face, her eyes leaked with pain and sorrow. Each tear singing it's own melody as it dripped off and went to scatter in the pouring puddles. Her memories each running down her now reddened cheeks, each telling about themselves and what they hold. He didn't know what the hell to do. He really didn't. It was almost midnight, and there they sat alone on a small bench provided by the kingdom. While the small sounds of lightning covered up Lucy's pathetic wails. And then it hit him. he didn't know how to make her stop crying, yet he could comfort her the best he could, he won't try and be her Prince Charming today... At least, he wanted to show her how Sting Eucliffe would handle her tears.

It was as if they had never seen each other in such a long time really, as they embraced with such brightness. Their arms clasped around each other and pressed their chests together, one of them enjoyed this hug more then the other as cold air whisked down Lucy's tears down her reddened cheeks. Neither wanted to let go, and so they didn't. Sting wiped away her tears with his mitten covered hands and said to her, "Everything's going to be alright you know!" With his sudden outburst, the small blond had wrapped herself more tighter to his waist letting her face dig deeper into the well built chest of his. They continued the long embrace until time faded away. He wasn't going to let her go... Not when she feels like crap at the moment. Pulling her closer to his form, he nuzzles up against her. Her scent filled his nostrils as it spread quiet the calming sensation down to his spine. If only she would listen to his words and open up to him. But he knew better then to ask.

Her shivering increased, as she held on to his body for her dear life. She felt as if someone had dropped her into a pond and left her to dry herself with the weather of winter. Shedding off his scarf, he neatly pressed it against her neck engulfing the already pink scarf that belonged to Lucy. Pulling his thick jacket off he helped the blond lady carefully place it on. Sliding off his mittens that she oh so carefully made for him, he gave to her, to place them on top of her already covered mittened hands.

Grabbing at her back, he forcefully placed her on his lap. While her legs took up the rest of the bench. Her small head carefully laid under his chin. And her hands lazily warming Stings long fingers. Crouching down his head, he softly placed his lips on her head. Even on top of the two wool hats, Lucy still felt shivers run down her skull and slowly emerge to her spine. Her stomach grew with insects. As she felt the small butterfly's try and exit.

Fiddling with his fingers seemed to grab her attention. As she would place his fingers in a weird position he would playfully return them to the way they were. "Are you feeling any better?" his words were pleading for her to answer quickly to his liking. But the question laid forgotten. It didn't seem as if she wanted to talk at the moment. Her eyes leaked silently, slowly they decreased.

But now, he was freezing. Yet he held it in. He knew she would go home and cry herself to sleep if he didn't catch her now. He knew that she would kill her self if she continued to feel pain and he knew, there was no way he would leave her alone. The small blond was quite the mystery. Is this what Rogue and Yukino go through? Had he ever confronted her the same way Sting did? Then as if the thunder itself struck him down. As a sudden feeling of realization ate him up. He can't keep asking his friend for advise, he had to do what he felt and follow his own path. It would have ended so differently if Rogue had advised Sting that nothing was going on and he should just have fun at the moment. It would have ended all differently if he had listened to Org babble on about his dragon slayer instincts malfunctioning due to the chilly weather outside. At that moment, he realized all the mistakes he's been making. All the crap he's been asking other people then asking himself.

Absentmindedly pulling his paw up to her cheeks, he wiped away the streams of her cries. With each swift moving of his hand she flinched and got closer to his body. Closing his eyes, he rested on her head. She became stiff instantly, Sting was quite known for falling asleep with the blink of an eye. He carefully knitted his arms around her body, carefully taking in her scent, and carefully loving her. "I-I'm... I'm sorry... " her voice sounded unlike in nature. She was tired and hurt, feeling exhausted. Her eyes beginning to drop and her vision almost blurry. She carefully stirred in his lap and faced his chest. Placing her right side on his heart. She embraced herself in front of her boyfriend. And all she could do was apologize for keeping him with her, for keeping his presence for her selfish needs. "There is absolutely no need for an apology princess." It was the least he could do, and it wasn't like there won't be a day when he would also would need her presence to calm him down.

This little fairy meant the world to him. And he could never get enough of her no matter how much he tried. "How are you?" Sting asked, indicating that she had not answered his other question a few minutes ago. Giving him a small smile, her lips twitched upwards, "I'm fine, and you?" Followed suit. She let her fingers wonder to his lips. Carefully she gazed at them, while her fingers roamed on them. "Shall I kiss my princess?" His sudden question came throwing her in a loop hole. Before her thoughts became anything more, her lips were being scattered across his, as he carefully and gently pulled on her. Her lips mocking his every move carefully, in sync. Releasing her he pulled her closer and chipped at her bottom lip. Chuckling as she jerked away from him. She was always careful then to make out with him. He would tease her a lot. And he loved the effect he had on her.

"I'm fine." Her words were that of uncertain. He didn't know if he should ask her more questions or leave her be. "Princess..." He held her closer to him. Closing what was left. "How are your spirits?" She didn't want to answer that, for he had absolutely no idea what she went through losing her most precious key. He didn't know her pain came from that one key that changed her life. That one key that made her smile and laugh, angry and foolish. She missed Aquarius more them ever. Wiping a lone tear that threatened to exit her eyes, she sniffles up a small wail and balled her fists on his chest. Did he have to bring up that conversation? He really needed to shut up at times and let Lucy be Lucy. The celestial mage felt another wave of sadness wash over her body, it wasn't as if she could simply wake up tomorrow and act as if nothing happened and, she knew it was more then that.

"Lucy did I say something?" His voice was pathetic, he didn't know that if kept talking he would somehow bring back memories. Even though his luck was always mocking his every move. Shit, grabbing at her shoulders he squeezed her. Whispering sweet nothings into her ears and kissing her head lightly. Then patting her golden locks and breathing against her neck. Damn he was freezing all he had on was his black and outlined yellow jacket he had worn on the last day of the grand magic games. Lector had grabbed his jacket for him to wear under his thick coat until they reached Saber Tooth.

The lights around them suddenly broke. Making the kingdom of Fiore pitch black. Lucy hushed instantly and pinched the bridge of her nose and squinted her eyes to make out what was in front of her. But to no avail. Then as if the Kingdoms had been recharged, the small light bulb on top of their heads opened up, it's blue lightning constantly flicking. Oh shit they weren't sitting in THAT seat again were they? ... Oh gosh, headache here we come! It's constant light illuminated for what could be seem by its shaggy blue color, flickering on and off as if watching a movie back at the 1886 when everything was cut into clips and played to fast forward. Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. As a particle of snow falling through the sky's forces of gravity and soft gusts of winds before softly landing on earth and covering the last sprinkle session.

Lucy sat on a bench at the now covered in snow park at a small corner beside Sting where her thoughts roam around with only the thoughts of her memories. She froze in danger, and shivered in refusal to accept the truth. The cold air singing its high notes around her as if to mock her. Silence emitting from her surroundings leaving the sigh of her pain to be shooting to the air out of her well rounded mouth with each breathe she exhales. The moment she felt a small sensation at her pale raw cheek, she rose her thin and slender fingers and found the target that was dripping small tears. Stings eyes were hollering for help with each tear that was allowing light to show his emotions for her, he knew more then anyone she was not going to open up anytime soon, he knew that the sorrow she kept locked up in her heart might never open up. He knew that she might never let him near her pain, he knew that. He knew all of this, yet he still will wait. He will wait for a day when she will propose to him the key to her treasure chest. And until that day comes, he'll stick by her side. He'll comfort her, even if he has absolutely no fucking idea what causes her pain. But Sting Eucliffe will be darned if he will ever leave his other half alone when she is hurt. Because Sting belonged to her, and she belonged to him.

"I love you..."

Their words met the arctic air as it slowly drifted off to clash with the naked tress that bent due to the winds force. Or was it because of just how much those words held promise? He didn't know... Nor did he care at the moment, he wanted nothing more but for Lucy to be happy. He would gladly exchange his happiness for her sadness. He didn't know what else to do... His tears broke down and his walls shattered to small pieces. He was just glad that she also had witnessed his tears... He was glad that she now had a small smile plastered across her beautiful face. He didn't know if his tears were those of happiness or sadness... He didn't know... He really didn't know at all.

"I love you..."

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

_Next Chapter : D-dream_

_Preview:_

_... Moving up the last few inch so their lips could come into contact. Carefully and Lovingly. They breathed their souls out together and their love back into each other in that small kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; rough but careful; a split second but also an eternity. In that one kiss, She then knew what was behind that quirky smirk, and it made her love for him grow even more..._

**~F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L~**

***malfunctioning error error brain malfunctioning* **

**holy shit. XD just took another shitty class of criminal justice... Yah scored a 60 again. Man just thank god this class if only for semester A! Damn, so sorry I haven't uploaded. I swear you guys have no idea just how hard that class is. Shit I should have taken sign language instead -_-**

**Anyways, a few days ago an author pm-Ed me and told me that my writing is very boring and I should spicy it up. *scratches neck* I'm sorry I'll try to fix my writing but it's just i like writing the way I do so far, but next chapter will be more action and less narrative. I WILL TRY =P I don't really know how but I will. And hey the people who keep reviewing I will pm you for a special prize. I will pm you a number and it will become your own chapter. The last 4 Chapters will be for the people who still stayed and reviewed for me *_^ again I'll pm you ^_^**


End file.
